Just The Way You Are
by MyLittleIceCube
Summary: Katnappe comes to Jack's lair and says she came to "Visit" him. What is she really up too? Read to find out! JackxKatnappe/Jackley/Jacknappe. One Shot. R&R and no Flames please.


Just The Way You Are.

JackxKatnappe/Ashley.

Authors note: Hello everyone. I had to repost this because a lot of sentences were cut off....o_o

I tried to rewrite some of it so it sounded better. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R and I would appriciate

no Flaming. (:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack, all alone in his lair tried fixing his Jack-bots. His last encounter with the Xiaolin monks left them in a horrible , he did not know there was someone in his lair with him. Katnappe poked her head around the corner to make sure Jack was there. She snuck up behind him and poked his shoulder, whispereing,

"What'cha doin'?" Jack spun around in surprise. He sighed in irritation.

"Don't sneek up on me like that! you scared me half to death!" Katnappe rolled her eyes.

"Your too jummpy," She decalred looking around.

"What do you want, Ashley?" He asked her in anoyance. She turned her gaze to him.

"I've told you so many times! My evil name is Katnappe!" Jack shook his head.

"Anyways, what do you want?" She shrugged.

"Just came to visit," Jack stopped and looked at her.

"Since when do you like to visit me?"

"Since I felt like it." He sighed and turned his back to her. She watched him for a few minutes before she whent to wander around, hoping he wouldn't notice. She spotted a pile of boxes, and walked over to them. Opening one, she saw old pictures,some old stuffed animals, and other things she couldn't identify. She looked to her left and noticed a bag with a rubber band tied around it. _What's this_? She asked herself. She untied it and gazed into the bag. Jack's Sheng-gon-wu. _Yes_! Part of her said. _Go on! Take it, that's why you came here in the first place_! She just stared at it. _What are you waiting for? Take it! You don't have a soft spot for the fool, do you_? She shook her head quickly. _No! No of course not_! She thought. _Then take it already_! She reached for it, but she didn't grab hold of it. Instead, she turned to look at Jack.

He tried so hard to be a successful evil villan, but he wasn't that great at it. She new if she took them, he would never trust her again._What's more important_? She asked herself. _His trust, or the Sheng-gon-wu_? She pondered this for a long while, staring in his direction. She glanced at the bag again and sighed. She couldn't bring herself to do it, she would hate herself if she made him never trust her, or worse, hate her. Tieing the rubber band around the bag again she walked over and sat in a chair he had sitting in his lair. She sat there frustrated not knowing why she couldn't do it. After a long while of silence, Jack turned around so suddenly it startled her. He looked at her in surprise.

"You're still here?" She stared at him for a minute then nodded.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?"

He stared at her for a few minutes. She thought she saw the hint of a smile before he turned his back on her. She looked down. _He did think I was going to steal from him_, She thought to herself. That made her glad she hadn't. She looked up at him again and noticed he didn't have his usual helibot strapped on. She walked up next to him.

"So...what are you doing again?" He looked up startled at the sound of her voice.

"Oh...Uh, mending my Jack-bots."

"I see," She said, then started to examine his table. The world map. _Of course_, She thought. Helpful for someone who wants to take over the world. After a while she looked up to see Jack glancing at her. They're eyes met for about two seconds before he looked back to his Jack-bots. Katnappe smiled to herself and blushed. _Stay focused_! Jack thought to himself over and over. But he couldn't help glancing at her every few minutes. Katnappe didn't notice for a long while.

"Can you hand me that?" He asked so suddenly making her jump. He was pointing to a rench and she quickly grabed it and handed it to him. Jack kept his hand on hers and they stared for another two seconds before he took hold of it, and started working again. _Argh! Stop that_! He shouted to himself angrily. _What is so fasinating about her anyway_? He thought as he slowly glanced at her, making sure she didn't notice. After staring for a full 5 minutes he forced himself to look away. Breaking him out of his thoughts, Katnappe whispered casually,

"Wow, you have a world map?"

"Huh? uh..y-yeah." She then looked at him. They're eye's locked again and they stared. Katnappe started to lean in his direction slightly. Jack followed untill they're noses where touching. He was breathing harder than usual and his face was a very light pink. Then he moved closer and pressed his lips against hers slowly. After a few minutes she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently pulling him closer. He put his arms around her waist he relized what was going on, he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry!..." He studdered.

"No, no..." She whispered. "It's okay..." and pulled him into another by her action, he returned it. After they broke, she leaned her head agenst Jack's chest and nuzzled him. He smiled blushing, and held her tightly, still in a daze. _So you do like him, do you_? A voice in Katnappe's head started, but she ignored it. She was enjoying this too much. _Thump.....thump.....thump.... _His heart beat. She listened closely and closed her eyes. Jack hesitantily started stroking her cheek gently, and Katnappe started making a purring noise. Embaressed, she stopped.

"It's okay," Jack whispered."I like you just the way you are." She smiled and started purring again.


End file.
